


Just a Servant

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Farts, Fluff, Gen, Silly, learning to cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Learning to cook was never easy but sometimes there were benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Servant

Learning to cook was a reflex reaction. Arthur demanded it and since Merlin was the only servant on all those ridiculous hunting trips, all the chores, the setting up of tents, the gathering of firewood, and seeing to the horses and finding water and – Merlin ran out of breath just thinking about it – anyway, he was expected to rush about and finish it all while the rest of them lazed away the hours.

But he discovered that if he didn't cook, besides the yelling and the ludicrous faces the prat would pull, none of them would eat. Because knights didn't cook, and apparently, according to Arthur, neither did princes. And the next day, his chores would just multiply as punishment. The bloody git.

So he became fair at cooking, then good, then after a time, quite excellent. Arthur, of course, never thanked him, never told him he'd done a good job, but Merlin could tell. The knights would scrap their bowls clean and hunt for more. Arthur, too, would look for another helping, and finding none, would grumble and wonder why he'd brought his useless servant along. The knights wisely held their tongues.

It felt almost domestic at times. The bickering, the chores, the way the prat would kick back and expect Merlin to wait on him hand and foot.

But once in a while, Merlin would have enough of it all. Would use a little 'extra spice' to enhance the meal while he ate the cheese and bread he'd brought from Camelot.

And if Arthur and the knights farted a little too much on the way home, Merlin just made sure to ride upwind.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Needed something silly after the last one. Bit of fluff  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
